


Dream SMP One-Shots

by napstablookk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ADHD, Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Assisted Suicide, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blind TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Depression, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Fluff, Dyslexic Toby Smith | Tubbo, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foster Care, Found Family, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hearing Voices, Homelessness, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Injured TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Neurodiversity, Neurological Disorders, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Nonbinary Character, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, One Shot Collection, Panic, Panic Attacks, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), References to Depression, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Separation Anxiety, Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Stimming, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Nearly Dies (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit has Tourette's, Tourette's Syndrome, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Whump, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, one shots, tics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napstablookk/pseuds/napstablookk
Summary: {REQUESTS - OPEN}just some oneshots!
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Dream, TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Dream SMP One-Shots

Table of Contents! (Will be updated as time goes on)

How to read the table of contents-

**B** **old means completed [this is where the AU is]**

_Italics means in the process of being written [this is where the AU is]_

Normal means just an idea for now [this is where the AU is]

ANY TRIGGERS WILL BE IN THE CHAPTER SUMMARY

1\. Table of contents

2\. FTM Tubbo has a really bad dysphoria and has to end stream because he feels so bad about himself, even with his facecam turned off, so Tommy, Wilbur, Techno, and Phil are there for him in a discord call [IRL]

3\. Tommy and Tubbo are both on their last cannon life, they're hiding from Dream and they know if he finds them, he'll kill them both. They decide they don't want to give Dream the satisfaction of taking their last cannon lives so they take matters into their own hands [Minecraft]

_4\. Wilbur and Tommy live with Phil and Wilbur has DID and he'd spent a while with JubileeBur (one of his alters who holds most of his trauma and depression/suicidal thoughts) fronting and when Wilbur finally fronts again, he doesn't remember what's happened but he sees that JubileeBur self-harmed and he breaks down because that technically means his clean streak is broken so he goes to Phil. [IRL Adopted!AU]_

5\. Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, and Techno all gt adopted by Phil and Tommy copes with his childhood trauma by regressing while he's around them because he finally feels safe enough to do it [IRL Adopted!AU]

6\. Tubbo has voices like Techno but instead of wanting blood, his just want peace and Tommy, but with Tommy exiled, the voices are getting really bad so he goes to Techno for help [Minecraft]

7\. Schlatt and Tubbo are brothers and Schlatt uses his only brain cell to reach out to Wilbur after he got laid off of his job and they get evicted from their apartment [IRL Brothers! Schlatt and Tubbo, Brothers! Wilbur and Tommy with Dad!Phil)

8\. Tommy and Wilbur are adopted by Phil, they all still stream, Tommy has Tourette's, Wilbur and Phil know and they support him, and his viewers also know. One day he has a tic attack on stream and Phil and Wilbur have to come help him. [IRL Adoption!AU]

9\. Ranboo being on the Autistic spectrum and being nervous to stim in front of Tommy, Tubbo, and Sam, and holding it in his making him more irritable and snappy, but once Sam notices he pulls him out of the room and tells him about how it's okay to do it and how he shouldn't hold it back because that's unhealthy, so when he goes back in he tries to stim a little and when he notices that nobody really cares and his stims are making Tubbo stim, he finally feels accepted [IRL]

10\. Eret, Niki, Tubbo, and Ranboo are siblings and they're just trying to make ends meet [IRL]

11\. Tubbo is Schlatt's son (the mom isn't in the picture) and one day during a trip to the zoo Tubbo goes missing, Schlatt freaks out and instantly thinks of the worst, he ends up finding a worker (Karl) to help him look for Tubbo (they find him in the lemur exhibit, apparently he had saw another kid (Tommy) and decided to follow along with him and his dad (Phil). 

12\. Bad is Sapnap's father and they have some father-son moments when Bad realizes Sapnap feels super left out with Dream and George


End file.
